


那天分手时所遇见的少年R

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: ·三十代横×二十代小恶魔少年亮





	那天分手时所遇见的少年R

>>>  
横山分手的那天是个下雨天。

他有些垂头丧气的走进那家常去的酒吧，在吧台前坐下，和洋葱头的小个子酒保打了个招呼就专注于自己的酒了，也没有去注意身边坐着什么人。  
他喝了口酒，垂着眼睛看着自己手里的酒杯。

说来也奇怪，和男友分手后他并没有什么特别失落的，就是觉得以后回家时家里不会再亮起灯光了，这让他觉得有些寂寞，可是除此之外也就没什么特别令他不开心的地方了。和男友八年的感情早在四年前就开始趋于平淡，在一年前他自己忙的焦头烂额的时候也会忽视了男友，感情慢慢的也从平淡变成了疏离，最终陌路。  
可是毕竟同居了两年多，许多习惯和生活方式都适应了，这时突然要横山再去适应一个人的生活，对他来说实在是有些困难。

他一边想着，一边喝着酒。

此时的横山完全没有注意到身边的人看着他露出了狡黠的目光。

 

>>>  
当横山准备付钱离开的时候，身边忽然传来了窸窸窣窣的动静。  
他看过去，这才发现自己的身边坐着一个看上去特别年幼的男孩子，那孩子留着软软的黑发，身形纤细得不像话，好看深邃的五官让人看了就挪不开眼，特别是那双下垂眼，水汪汪的仿佛含着无限的暧昧情愫。  
不过现在男孩子正努力的推拒着一个试图挤到他身边来的中年人，他的声音有些低，眼睛无措之间溢满了水汽，看上去有些委屈：

“不…先生你不要过来…别！”  
那中年人体型肥硕，硬往男孩子身边挤的样子看得横山怒火中烧，他一下子冲过去将男孩子扯到自己身后来，朝中年人气势汹汹的喊道：“你干什么！”  
中年人愣了一下，见快到手的肥羊就这么飞了，他也不由得火冒三丈：  
“关你什么事啊？！滚！”  
说着他就伸出手要去抓被横山拽到身后的男孩子。  
横山感受到男孩子抓着自己衣服的手都在颤抖，不住躲藏的动作更加激起了他的保护欲，他一把挡开中年人的手：  
“这是我弟弟！你胆子不小啊当着我的面还敢想抓我弟弟？！”  
男孩子一听也反应过来了，他沙哑的声线带着哭腔，可怜兮兮的喊着：  
“哥哥……”  
中年人一听就有点傻眼了，横山又继续说道：“我就去付个钱而已，我弟就在旁边等我！你要干什么？！”  
“没……没什么…都是误会……”  
本来就醉醺醺的脑袋现在被一吓就更不好使了，中年人赶紧摆摆手要走，横山上前一步有点不让他走的意思，此时身后躲着的男孩子赶紧拉住了他的衣袖：  
“算，算了吧哥…我们回家吧…”  
横山这才瞪了那中年人一眼牵着男孩子转身离开了酒吧。

出了酒吧，横山的脑袋依旧不清醒，他打了车，带着男孩上了车，下意识的就说了自己家里的地址。报过地址后他有些脱力的靠在后座上，皱着眉揉着眉心，丝毫没有注意到身侧的男孩子露出了如何狡黠的眼神。

 

>>>  
到了家之后横山才忽然发现身边睡着的男孩子。  
他愣了一下，接过司机递来的零钱，想叫醒男孩子，但是看这人睡得那么沉又有点不忍心，于是他只好将男孩子带回自己的家里。

这孩子轻的过分了。  
他将男孩子抱起来时这么想到。

横山住在一栋公寓楼里，在23层，家里的客厅有一整面的落地窗，天气好时家里会有着十分充裕的阳光，横山的家具有全都是黑白色的，那种时候也不会显得多了些人气，自从两年多以前他和男友在外租了个屋子住着，这个家他并没有将之出售或是出租，而是会定期让保洁人员来收拾一下，这个房子看上去就像个高级套房而不像个‘家’，今早他从合租的房子里出来时就收拾了东西让人送到了家里，不过还没收拾，横山想，他有点头疼，一边扶着男孩子一边掏出钥匙开门，还要注意不能把酣睡着的男孩子吵醒了。  
进了屋子横山眯了眯眼，黑漆漆的屋里放着整整齐齐的四个箱子，他绕开箱子往客卧里去了。  
他把男孩子放到床上，替他好好地盖上被子，自己则替他合上门，去了自己的卧室。

而本应该酣睡着的少年此刻睁开了双眼，眼色清明，没有一丝困倦的神色。  
他颇有些好奇的抓着被子打量起这间屋子来。

屋子是黑白的色调，床整个是白色的，墙壁也是白色的，挂着黑白的老旧相片，窗户紧闭，窗帘和一旁的柜子都是黑色的，大片的黑色堵在视野里，看上去既拥挤又压抑，他移开视线，看到床边放着圆形的黑白色地毯，一旁的床头柜也是黑白相间的，上面干净得反光。

同时也空无一物。

毫无人气。

他想到。

他满足的闭上眼睛，长长的呼出口气，将自己放松了陷在了温暖且柔软的床铺里睡去了。

可是在另一个房间的横山却没有睡。  
他洗了澡出来，有些冷静下来了。

他想到一个严重的问题。

 

——他居然带着一个在酒吧遇到的陌生小孩回了家里？

 

>>>  
大概是有点宿醉，横山醒来时已经早上十点了。  
他头痛欲裂的坐起来，他坐在床上有点茫然。脑子里昏昏沉沉的，努力的回想着前一天晚上发生的事情。

啊。

他想起来了。

横山出了房间准备往昨晚安置那个男孩的房间去，结果才刚出了房间门就闻到了一阵香味。他皱着眉往厨房走去，就看到那个纤瘦的少年背对着自己站在厨房里忙碌着，餐桌上已经摆上了一些很简单的餐点。  
似乎是听到了横山的脚步声，那少年转过头，看见横山，朝他鞠了一躬，声音颇有些欢快：  
“您起来啦！”  
“你……这是？”  
“不好意思，擅自翻了您的冰箱，还动用了您的厨具。”  
对方如此郑重的道歉反而一下让横山有点不好意思起来：“不，没，没关系。”

然后那男孩抬起头来朝他露出了灿烂的笑容。

吃早餐时横山这才好好地打量起了这男孩的模样。  
略长的刘海有点遮盖住了眼睛，但还是可以看见他的眼角乖巧的下垂着，睫毛很长，垂下眼睛时有着欲说还休的韵味，他的嘴角微微上翘，嘴唇不厚也不薄——十分适合接吻的样子，他的皮肤不算白皙，蜜色的肤色让他看上去有着出乎意料的性/感。

——完全是自己的type啊。

横山心想。

“你多大了？”  
“二十一了，”那男孩抬起头，“我叫锦户亮。”  
“啊，才成年不久啊…”横山喃喃道，忽然发现锦户盯着自己笑，他才忽然反应过来，“不好意思，我叫横山裕。”  
“横山先生有多大了呀？”  
“我？我都三十三了。”横山说，喝了一口香蕉汁。  
锦户睁大了眼睛：“完全看不出来啊！你看上去才二十出头的样子诶！”  
横山的耳朵根都红了：“你别取笑我了，我早就是大叔了。”

“大叔才有感觉呢！”锦户笑眯眯的说道。

“啊？”  
横山愣了下，但锦户只是笑了下，一句话都没说吃起了早餐，一直到早餐结束锦户都没有再说一句话。

锦户站在玄关处，仰着头望着横山：“您经常去那家酒吧吗？”  
“啊，不加班的话倒是会去。”横山点了点头。  
然后那男孩很开心的笑起来，他说：“很期待与您的下次相会！”语罢，他拉着横山的衣摆将他扯向自己然后凑过去——

吻住了他。

横山惊得一句话都说不出来，等一吻结束后他一下子往后踉跄了几步，眼疾手快的扶住了一边的柜子才堪堪的稳住了自己。  
而锦户却笑嘻嘻的打开了门走了出去，要关上门时他还凑了头进来望着横山笑：

“下次见。”  
锦户舔了下嘴角，有些挑衅也有些勾引的模样。

 

>>>  
两天后横山再度站在了那家酒吧门口。  
一个大叔还被一个小孩子给诱/惑的昏头昏脑的…被人知道了还得了，横山做着心理斗争，脚步犹犹豫豫的没有踏进酒吧。

……要不还是走吧。

他想着。

可就在他的脚尖要转向离开的方向时，酒吧的大门突然“砰——”的一声巨响猛地被撞开了，横山吓了一跳，往后退了几步，定睛一看，看到一个身形纤细的少年站在大门门口，他的脚下躺着一个呻吟不断的中年男人，那少年把额前凌乱的刘海一撩，拧着眉气势汹汹地吼：

“你这个人渣再碰我，下次大爷就把你大卸八块你信不信？！”

横山目瞪口呆的看着少年露出的面容，那少年也发现了横山，一下子愣住了，甚至都没去管从地上爬起来逃跑了的男人。

“额…你好。”  
“…横，横山先生……”锦户咽了口口水，忽然想起好友说过自己没有刘海的时候会很有气势，于是赶紧埋下头用手扒拉着刘海，再抬起头时，又是之前那副狗狗眼无辜可爱的柔软模样，似乎之前揍人的那个人并不是自己一般。

——果然应该走的。

横山心想。

 

>>>  
酒吧依旧非常喧闹，所有人都在激烈的音乐里放纵着自己，舞池里的年轻男女放肆的贴合着身体舞动着，偶尔接个吻也并不是什么罕见的事。

可能只有现在横山觉得尴尬极了。

他和锦户坐在一个小小的卡座里，相对无言的喝着酒。

 

最终还是锦户先打破了沉默：“横山先生…”  
“什，什么？”  
横山猛地抬起头，，倒是把锦户吓了一跳。  
锦户笑了下：“今天横山先生来这里…是有什么事？还是…要找什么人？”  
“……”横山咽了口口水，耳朵发红，“就，就来喝杯酒…”  
“骗人，”锦户靠近了横山，“一个下了班的大叔要独自喝酒一般都会去居酒屋，来这种酒吧一般都是来猎艳的！”  
“谁说的？”横山下意识的就反驳了，结果旁边不远处的舞池里传来了喧闹的起哄声——

“kiss！kiss！kiss！”

他们两人看过去，就看到两个男人在舞池的中央激烈的拥/吻起来，是非常火热的法式热/吻，两个人吻的啧/啧作响，在集中的灯光下甚至都能看到他们唇/舌之间拉扯出来的银丝，而其中一个男人的手都已经摸进了另一人的衣服下摆里，这人正好是面对着锦户横山二人，两人把这个动作看了个一清二楚，横山的脸都已经红透了，锦户倒是挑了挑眉，问道：

“喜欢在这种地方单纯的喝酒，横山先生也是蛮有情趣的。”

说道‘单纯’二字时还故意的加重了语气。

横山脸涨得通红，连脖子都染上了粉色，锦户似乎是喜欢他这副害羞却还无法逃跑的局促模样，故意站起身坐到了横山身边。  
横山吓了一跳，反射性的就想要躲开，可是他却发现自己已经基本贴在墙边了，无处可躲，他只好抬起眼睛看向锦户。  
锦户正好也在看他，见横山终于抬头看自己，不由得笑起来，他笑起来的模样非常阳光，俊俏的五官生动起来，让他看上去多了些少年人的活泼。他大胆的探出手触摸横山放在腿上的手，感觉到横山抖了一下但却没有躲开，于是得寸进尺的将自己的手指缓缓地前移。  
横山能感觉到到锦户微凉干燥的指尖移动到自己的骨节处，轻轻揉了揉，又慢慢地将手抚摸到自己还没张开的指缝上，他俏皮的挠了挠，让横山忍不住瑟缩了下，这一下暴露出了缝隙，锦户瞧准了，将手指强硬地塞进了横山的指间，紧紧地扣住了。

——太近了。

身边的男孩传来火热的呼吸，横山感觉自己的呼吸快要烧出火了，他不知所措之间收紧了手，就听到男孩低哑的嗓音犹带着少年的无辜：

“横山先生的手把我抓的真紧呀。”

“我…我没……明明是你……”

横山试图反驳，却被贴上来的男孩吓得消了声，紧张得看着靠近他的男孩。  
男孩却做出无辜的脸，乖巧的下垂眼挟裹着暧昧的水汽看着自己，长而翘的睫毛似乎扫在了自己的心尖，又痒又酥，猫唇似乎因为不满而微微嘟起，眼角和唇角的痣让他看上去可爱非常却又性感的要命。

空气真的热到极点了，横山想，要是再没有人来救他，他可能真的会原地爆炸吧——

“你们的‘霜冻玛格丽特’。”

小个子的酒保走过来，把托盘放下，他一头银发，在暖色灯光下印下一层浅浅的金色光圈，他笑起来，露出两颗可爱的兔牙：

“请慢用。”

横山愣愣地看着酒保走远。

——是天使啊！！！

锦户见横山走了神，皱着眉抽出了手，这下倒是把横山的注意力拉了回来，他见锦户坐直身体去拿酒，倒是让他有点意外了。  
“诶？”  
锦户瞥了他一眼，嘴角下撇：“诶什么诶，对我没兴趣直说，我还在这呢就光盯着小章看。”  
“小章？”

那个天使叫小章啊。

锦户听到横山的反问，拧起了眉：  
“你看上他了？”  
横山一惊，连连摆手：“没，没有…”  
“那我呢？”  
这一击直球打的横山慌不择路，他结结巴巴：“你你你说什么呢——”

“我说——”  
锦户猛地逼近了横山，他们靠得极近，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，只要锦户想，他稍稍一偏头就能亲到横山。  
“你对我到底有没有兴趣。”  
“没有兴趣我就不会再在你身上浪费时间了。”

横山看着眼前的男孩，心里一紧。

想起他那晚恬静的睡颜，想起他沐浴在晨光下的纤细背影，想起他看着自己笑意满满的眼睛，想起他亲吻自己时的灼热呼吸。  
如果要是自己的回答是否定的，那是不是这些都要消散了，这些都会属于另一个人？  
另一个人会占据男孩全部的时间，填满他的生活，然后再和自己没了交集。

自己真的希望这样吗？

想了想自己冷冰冰的屋子，想了想那个疏离了很久的前男友。  
再看了看眼前人。

 

忍不住伸出了手。

 

>>>

男孩比自己想象的还要柔软。  
他任由自己将他的膝盖提起挂在自己的手臂间，暴露出柔软的脆弱之处。  
男孩小声的呻吟起来，手臂遮着自己的下半张脸，泪眼汪汪的看着横山。  
“现在怎么这么害羞了？”  
横山失笑，压了过去，凑到男孩耳边落下细碎的吻。  
锦户侧过脸，敏感的缩起了肩膀：  
“应该是我问吧——你怎么不害羞了？”  
横山笑了下，低低地笑声让他们相贴的胸口都颤抖起来：  
“为什么呢？”  
横山不再多言，而是下移到了锦户的腿间。  
男孩的性器十分可观，却因长时间不满足的挑逗而溢出了前精，横山凑过去含住了，惊得锦户抖了一下：  
“啊——！”  
横山努力的想要含的深一点，却没有办法，锦户的性器实在与他纤细的小身板不相符，又粗又长，看上去男人味十足。  
锦户想要推开横山，却因为下面的舒爽失了力气，他半抬起脑袋往下看，只能看到横山雪白的皮肤染上红潮，艳红的唇舌间包裹着自己狰狞的性器，其中还粘连着暧昧的液体，画面过于冲击，让锦户忍不住呜咽一声软了腰肢。  
探进后穴的手指缓缓地探索着自己的敏感点，锦户迷蒙的半阖着眼，在横山的怀里因过分的快感而吐露出不成语的喘息：  
“呜…哈啊……”  
横山迷恋的亲吻着锦户微凉的肩头，温情的亲吻动作意外的取悦了锦户，锦户侧过头去蹭横山的头发，发出类似幼犬般的呜咽。  
当手指终于按上敏感点时，锦户颤抖起来，双手无措的去抓横山的双臂，仰着头挺起胸膛，模样淫靡。  
横山挺进的动作并不温柔，狠狠地捣弄进充分开拓过的后穴，汁水淋漓，突然的满足感让锦户不由得将腿盘在横山腰上盘的更紧，不像手指侵入的感觉，没了令人心痒痒的掏弄，大开大合的操干让快感迅速的席卷了身体，爽的锦户都不忍不住绷紧了小腿，蜷起了脚趾。  
“咕啾咕啾”的暧昧水声在锦户耳边不断刺激着他，失神的望着天花板，恍惚间他似乎听到了横山模糊的呢喃。  
“……”  
“……唔！…嗯？”  
“我说——搬来和我一起住吧。”  
“啊…哈，当，当然…”  
高潮来临时，横山欺身下去吻住了锦户，缠着他舌尖吮吸。  
“说话算话哦，横山君。”  
“当然了。”

 

>>>  
横山回到家，看到锦户的球鞋摆在玄关处，一边松着领结一边走进屋子里，看到锦户穿着灰色的柔软毛衣窝在落地窗的半圆形躺椅里，他的脚边摆着好些才养不久的绿植，横山把衣服外套搭在原木的衣架上，坐到了沙发里，拿开了抵在自己背后的夏威夷风的抱枕，锦户赤脚踩在花纹繁复的地毯走过来，他放下手里的黄色水杯，凑到横山怀里，仰着头讨了个吻才笑嘻嘻去给横山放洗澡水。  
横山揉了揉眼睛，看到黄昏的阳光透过落地窗落在自己的脚边，听到锦户的声音，笑了笑起身走过去了。

“来了——别催——”


End file.
